fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:StiRinslet/@comment-25617652-20160304121354/@comment-5481445-20160306101342
'Question: '''Would you even bother in trying to have one and then deal with others who more or less feel the same on a certain level that can be considered really obsessive and abusive? TRS, as much as I've been wanting to say this ever since the first time you foolishly got angry at me and Fan (yes, you got angry at both of us because of this), you're current stand in social media is on a gray thin line, specifically meaning that, considering how you sometimes act and speak as though you're mixing your serious and trollish side with a hint of your literal dour self and how you think that anime are always about "this, that, those and these. EVERYWHERE!" (should you question this, I will use what you said to me before: "This is why I don't watch anime (...) I was moreover talking about anime in general." as my card for that). Let me put it like this, anime, as much as you may or may not hate it, is not all about "those, that, these, this and like that" all the time. Much like cartoons, they can the same effect, except they have deeper tones in entertainment, separated into different genres; action, comedy, harem, romantic comedy, supernatural, fantasy, visual novel adaptation, light novel adaptation, manga adaptation, slice of life, courtroom drama, crime, horror, suspense, psychological drama, adventure, ecchi (must be above 16 or 18 to proceed), hentai (same goes with ecchi but must be completely 18 and above) and science fiction. Cartoons are more focused for kids, while animes are more focused for teenagers and adults (including "those" types of people; I ridicule them just as much as anyone would because all they would do is "that", but you won't hear me telling them how much I despise them to the very core of my being). Previously, and with the possibility that you've forgotten, you told me that "cartoons are what I'm more aimed at and likely until I find a decent enough space in my life to look at other things to keep me entertained" at the Stick Fighters Wiki chat room (like almost a year ago). You gave your opinion about animes being "a stupid cartoon trend filled with too much... "whatnot"." That's not the case of anime. It's more of an advanced version of cartoons. While cartoons often stray off reality, favoring more comedical and really illogical ways to interpret a series as (with some being an exception). Such as ones displayed in ''The Fairly OddParents, Zig and Sharko, Tom and Jerry and Star versus The Forces of Evil. An example of those being an exception are Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Adventure Time and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. While they may some times break the laws of physics and logic itself, they don't do it too often unlike others without a proper explanation that it can be comprehensible. Taking into account about your personality overall and how you act, would you really? I'm already raising a hand which says "I'm pretty sure you'll skip to the end and comment away to reply to this message of mine, because you won't likely listen to my crap anyway." (and before you start yelling again about me swearing and then swing your "almighty ban hammer"; reminder: I only swear when it becomes necessary, especially when I'm really serious about a statement and discussion --- this being one of them). Back up of what I said above about me "swearing" there, that's not technically classified as one --- it's in minority ---, so as bias as that may sound, that's passable. Also, just as another reminder, I'm also already tired of my ongoing crap as well, so don't take the feeling that you're the only one, but what can I do? Stand by the side lines, hold my hands together over my eyes and just zip my mouth while I just sit by looking at people without giving my say and consent and regards like some poor idiot? I'm sorry, but that's going against my style where I currently stand in society. I'm also tired in having to say these things, but I'm going to have to because... of course, I need to in order to give people such individuals such as yourself a proper expounding of my statements and opinions. So as I await your reply, I'm gonna set sail, burn my ship and just shut up for the time being until I am somehow saved again. Happy sailings!